


The Silent Crow

by LadyStoryWeaver



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blind Character, Death, Developing Friendships, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, High School, Moving, Moving On, Muteness, Okay there's one but it's so brief, Original Character(s), Sign Language, Some mentions of other sports and otome animes (but no appearances), Trauma, Volleyball, mute character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStoryWeaver/pseuds/LadyStoryWeaver
Summary: After a car accident that took the lives of her parents, mute high schooler Miu Ukai and her younger sister Asuka Matsuoka are adopted by their cousin, Keishin. Miu has closed herself off from other but now she must learn how to rely on her new friends to heal from the traumas she has faced and how to fall in love again.





	1. The Dulled Feather

**Author's Note:**

> So two things to note before you start reading.
> 
> One, the main character, Miu, is mute. So because she can't talk she relies on sign language and writing. Bold text means she's using sign language while underlines when she's writing what she wants to say.
> 
> Two, I'm not sure how often this will be updated, I was struggling to write the first chapter as I always do. Once I get into the flow of things I will update more often. Right now I'm more focus on 'Let Me Be Your Wings' and getting that finished up but this will be my next major project.
> 
> Also, please leave comments to let me know what you think! I would love to know what you like about it and what needs some more work.

_ My whole body was in pain. What happened? Where am I? Wherever I was, it smelled strange, I couldn't pinpoint what it smelled like though. I could hear the faint sound of people talking and footsteps. There was also a soft beeping sound next to me. My eyelids felt so heavy, it was hard to force them open. I blinked at the bright light overhead, the white walls around me, the machine that was hooked to my arm. It didn't take me too long to realize I was in a hospital. _

_ Okay, why was I in the hospital? Why was I in this much pain? Think Miu, think. Okay, we were driving, going to grandfather's house then… Oh! There was a car accident! The car in front of us was hit from the side and we couldn't stop in time. Okay, okay pieces are coming together… _

_ “Matsuoka-chan?” I turned toward the door, blinking at the brown haired man in the lab coat coming into the room. He gave me a gentle smile, his already kind face looking even softer. “I'm Doctor Asahina, I came to check and see if you were awake.” _

_ He approached my bed, picking something up from the table next to the bed. “Here, I was made aware by your cousin that you're mute, this should be easy to communicate with you, right?” He showed me the white board, good I don't think I can actually sign right now. _

_ I took the white board, ready to ask about my family when Asahina looked at the folder he was carrying. “I know you have questions but I need to evaluate your condition before anything else.” I tried not to groan but I nodded, taking the lid off the maker. _

_ “What’s your first name?” _

_ “ _ _ Miu, _ _ ” I wrote before showing it to him. _

_ “Good, what's the month and day you were born?” _

_ “ _ _ March 1st _ _.” _

_ “What's the name of your maternal cousin?” _

_ “ _ _ Keishin Ukai _ _.” When can I ask about my family? _

_ “Alright, last question I promise,” he took a deep breath, probably not an easy question for him to ask me. “What's the last thing you remember before waking up?” _

_ “ _ _ I was in a car accident with my parents and younger sister _ _ ,” I replied before adding. “ _ _ What happened to my family _ _?” _

_ A grim look briefly passed over his face. Oh, Buddha no. “Your sister is okay, she's currently resting. She has a head injury… And went blind because of it.” _

_ My hands started shaking as I wrote, “ _ _ and my parents _ _?” _

_ Asahina took a deep breath before sitting next to me on my bed. _

_ “I'm sorry Miu-chan… Your parents didn't make it…” _

 

_ ~~~ _

 

The sudden jolt of the car made me snap awake, looking around in a confused daze.

“Ah, you're finally awake sleepy head?”

I blinked as I looked to the driver, Hitomi’s blue eyes focused on the road but glanced to me. I gave a nod, looking out the window of the car. Oh, we’re almost to Kei-nii’s house, how long was I asleep?

“You've been asleep the whole time,” she teased, reaching over and ruffling my hair. “Those meds must be really working.

I gave a small shrug as I looked in the back seat. Asuka was still asleep, her fingers loosely wrapped around her seeing cane.

“We’re almost there,” I turned to Hitomi. “Keishin-san said he might be running a few minutes late, something about needing to babysit volleyball players, but he’ll arrive fairly quickly.”

“ **Okay** ,” I signed before going back to looking out the window. The layout was defiantly different from Tokyo but at the same time very similar. It's going to be nice to be in a new setting. Too bad mom and dad… I felt my chest tighten, the guilt making it hard to breathe. It was my fault we were moving here in the first place. It was my fault they died…

“And we’re here!” Hitomi pulled up to the convenience store that Keishin’s mother’s family owned. It hasn't changed a bit.

I got out of the car as Hitomi turned off the engine, looking around at the familiar surrounding. It's been so long but I could still remember the way to the high school, and the park. Speaking of the way to the high school, I could see Keishin running from the direction, waving to us. I could feel Asuka’s seeing cane tapped the side of my shoe, making me turn to her and hold her hand as Keishin stopped in front of us.

“Sorry I'm late,” he panted. “Those boys wanted to continue practice so I had to make sure they cleaned up and left on time.”

“ **It's okay** ,” I told him.

“You weren't  _ that _ late,” Asuka added.

Once Kei-nii was done catching his breath he wrapped me into a hug, squeezing me tightly.

“Oi! Be careful you ogre,” Hitomi called from the opposite side of the car. “She is still recovering you know!”

“Ah, sorry, sorry,” Kei-nii pulled back, gently pushing a bit of loose hair behind my ear. “I just miss them is all.” He scooped Asuka into a hug, my younger sister squealing and giggling as Kei-nii kissed her cheeks.

“St-stop!” She giggled, laughing as Keishin dipped her back so that she was upside down.

“I'm sorry, I can't hear you monkey girl.”

“Old man!” Asuka told him giggling as our cousin started tickling her, another course of giggles erupting from her. Hitomi probably would be worried if it wasn't for the fact Kei-nii was strong enough to keep Asuka from falling.

He finally lifted her upright but still held her as he told us, “we have your rooms ready to go! I think mom and dad were more excited then I was you two were going to be living with us.”

I gave a small smile to that. I was thrilled when I found out mom and dad had put Kei-nii as our guardian if something were to happen but it still didn't change the fact something did happen.

Kei-nii seemed to notice this as he wrapped an arm around me, lightly placing a kiss on the top of my head. “Come on, you help Asuka upstairs while Hitomi-chan and I start bringing some of your stuff in.”

I nodded as Kei-nii placed Asuka down and handed back her seeing stick she had dropped. I took Asuka’s hand to lead her into the store so that she knew the way to get upstairs. When in the apartment above the shop, I noticed there were bumpers on the edge of any sharp corner, most likely to protect Asuka from getting hurt.

“ Let's go to your room ?” I wrote on her hand. This was something we had to do now that she couldn't see my sign language. Every time I had to do it, my heart stung. Why couldn't it have been me?

“Okay, Nee-san.”

Asuka’s voice draws me back from my thoughts before I got to focus on them. I lead her to her room that had a wooden sign with her name carved into it. I opened the door and glanced around. They had painted the walls a pale pink and had put a bed, a desk, dresser and a bookshelf in the room.

“It's okay if you want to check out your room,” Asuka smiled. “I want to explore my room.”

I gave a small nod, forgetting for a moment she couldn't see it, before leaving her room to open the door to mine. The walls of my room were painted lavender and had the same furniture in the room, only the bed was bigger than Asuka’s was. There was also a full-length mirror, a chest, and my new uniform folded neatly on top of the chest.

I run my fingers against the desk, not sure if I hated the room because I had to move from my old one or loved it because Kei-nii and auntie put so much thought into it.

“I had to ask the club manager to help me out.”

I turned to Kei-nii who was carrying one of the boxes from the car. “She gave me the idea to paint the walls a lighter shade of your favorite color if it was a dark color.” He placed the box next to the others that were next to the closet already, I didn't even notice them. “She also said once you start school that if you need anything, she would be more than happy to help you.”

I gave a small nod, looking around the room once more. Kei-nii took a deep breath before giving me a grin.

“Come on, help Hitomi-chan and me unload the car.”

I tilted my head before nodding, following him outside once more.

The sun was nearly set and darkness was quickly approaching, probably why he wanted my help. I went to the car to grab a few bags when I heard a voice call out, “coach!”

I turned toward the voice, freezing when I saw four boys in either sports uniforms or the school uniform coming over, waving to my cousin. The shortest one, a boy with orange hair, was the one who had called out to my cousin as he looked at me and Hitomi. “Eh, coach who are they?”

I froze, not sure what to do. I can't get close to someone else, they’ll end up getting hurt too. One of the taller boys, an older looking boy with silver hair and kind eyes, seemed to notice my uneasiness as he placed his hand on the shorter boy's shoulder in hopes to calm him down. The other two boys had black hair, one kinda skinny while the other had more defined muscles. The skinny one looked to be my age and the other was definitely a third year.

“Ah, this is my-” I didn't give Kei-nii a chance to introduce me as I grabbed the bags and ran inside, hearing Hitomi calling for me to come back. I got back to the main floor, dropping the bags on the dining table before running to my room. I can't let myself close to them…  _ They  _ can't get close to me. They'll get hurt, like Yagyuu-san, Shishido-san, and…

“I'm sorry about that,” I could hear my cousin say. The window was opened, letting me be able to hear the conversation. “She's… Been through a lot the last two months.”

“She looked scared,” one of the boys said. I came closer to the window, peeking out between the curtains to see the group. It was the silver haired boy who spoke as he continued, “you sure it's a good idea for her to meet us when she was terrified to see us.”

“She's just wary of new guys right now,” Kei-nii explained. “You guys wouldn't do anything to hurt her… Or Tsukishima might say something stupid to hurt her feelings but none of you will physically harm her.”

“What’s going on?” A voice called. Shortly afterward, a few more boys showed up. I couldn't tell heights accurately from my angle, but I can tell the blonde boy and the older boy with long hair that was tied back were both much taller than the others. There were six boys all together that had shown up.

“Coach’s cousin got here,” the skinny boy told the group.

“We scared her somehow,” the orange hair said, his tone sounding like he felt guilty about it.

“It wasn't your fault Hinata,” Kei-nii told him. “Like I said, she's just wary of guys.”

“And you want us to meet her?” One of the new boys asked. It was another black haired boy but that was the only thing I could see.

“I trust you guys to take care of her,” my cousin replied. “We’ll just have to ease her into the group, Sugawara you will be the best to meet her first.”

“I agree,” a boy with spiky black hair and what I can tell was a bit of bleached blonde near his bangs beamed to the silver haired boy. “Asahi might scare her with his appearance.”

“You don't have to say it like that!” The boy with long hair told the other boy.

“I can try,” the silver hair boy told my cousin. “But I don't think it's a good idea today.”

“Agreed,” Kei-nii nodded. “Come back tomorrow and we’ll see how she's doing.”

“Okay.”

“Now get home, you guys have an early practice,” Kei-nii shooed them away. It was at that moment the orange haired boy, Hinata, and another boy with olive brown hair both turned to look at my window. I quickly ducked, hoping they didn't see me.

“What are you looking at Yamaguchi?” A voice that sounded bored asked.

“I thought I saw a girl at the window…” Another new voice told him.

“I saw her too!” Hinata told the second voice, Yamaguchi, excitedly. “That was Miu-chan!”

“Who gave you permission to use her first name?!” Kei-nii asked with some anger in his tone.

“Well, calling her Ukai will get confusing,” Sugawara reasoned.

Kei-nii let out a loud sigh. “Get out of here.”

There was a course of goodbyes from the other guys as they walked away. Once they were gone, I could hear Hitomi asked Kei-nii, “are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Don't worry,” Kei-nii told her. “They can get rowdy but they're good kids, they’ll take good care of her.”

“If she's willing to open up again,” Hitomi sighed softly. “You know she's completely shut herself out to everyone outside family members.”

“I know…” I could hear the car trunk close before Kei-nii continued. “But they're our best hope, they can do wonders on those who've lost their way.”

I leaned my head back against the wall, wondering if this will actually work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *comes 20 years late to the party* I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I have been trying to figure out how to do chapter 2 since chapter 1 was released >.> I finally said "fuck it" and was happy with this end product. I'll try to be more on top of this, at least every other week but no promises you guys.

I glanced at myself in the mirror as I finished tying my hair back into a high ponytail. It felt weird being in such a dark colored uniform after walking around looking like a watermelon for three years. I sighed as I smoothed out the skirt once more, not sure if I was actually ready for school. I turned to grab my school bag before going to the kitchen so I can make breakfast for Asuko and our lunch.

I stopped in the doorway of the kitchen when I saw Sugawara sitting at the dining table. By the look on his face, this was clearly not his idea. I turned my gaze to my cousin and gave him a dirty look.

“Good morning sleeping beauty,” Kei-nii ignored my glare as Sugawara turns his attention to me, obviously not having noticed my presence in the doorway. “Ready for school?”

“ **I hate you** ,” I signed to him, going and placing my bag down on the table to pull out my whiteboard. Kei-nii just laughed as Sugawara stood quickly.

“It's nice to finally meet you Ukai-chan,” he greeted with a friendly smile. “I'm not sure if you remember me from yesterday, but my name is Sugawara Koshi, but you can just call me Suga.”

I nodded, writing “ _ nice to meet you Suga-senpai. You can just call me Miu _ ” before showing it to him.

“Nice to meet you too Miu-chan,” Suga beamed. I'm unsure what he was so happy about but I brushed it off and went to the fridge to get what I needed to make breakfast and lunch. I placed everything on the counter before signing to Kei-nii.

“She wants to know if you had breakfast yet,” Kei-nii relayed to Suga.

“Oh, yeah I did,” the white haired boy replied. I signed again to Keishin.

“Do you want anything to drink while you wait then?” Kei-nii went over to help me make breakfast faster.

“Ah whatever you got,” Suga replied as Asuka soon wandered into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

I smiled softly as Asuka turned her head in Suga’s direction. “We have a guest?”

“Yeah,” Keishin went over and picked Asuka up, plopping her down into the seat next to Suga while explaining, “this is Suga-san, he's going to walk Miu-chan to school and help her find her way to class.”

Asuka nodded before smiling toward Suga. “Nice to meet you, I’m Matsuoka Asuka, but you can call me Asuka.”

Suga looked a little confused when hearing the different surname but I turned back to to the stove before I could see his gaze turned to me. “Nice to meet you too, Asuka-chan.”

“Eat breakfast and once you're done go get dress,” Kei-nii told Asuka, taking Asuka her breakfast once it was ready. I grabbed three glasses and pour juice into them before handing one to Suga.

“Ah, thank you,” Suga smiled. I nodded, placing Asuka’s glass down and tapping on the table next to it so that she’s aware where it was. Asuka carefully reached over, grabbing the glass once her fingers brushed against it and picking it up to have a sip.

I went back to making my lunch but Kei-nii shooed me away. “I’ll finish cooking, you eat.” I groaned but nodded, sitting across from Suga.

Once Asuka was finished eating, she ran to her room with Kei-nii shortly following her. I got up to finish packing my lunch while Suga cleaned the dishes off the table to help us out.

“How long has Asuka-chan been blind?” he suddenly asked as he brought the plates in and placed them in the sink. I looked down, unsure if I should tell him or not.

I could feel his eyes on me as I grabbed my whiteboard to write,  _ since the accident _ .

“Accident?” Suga asked, looking confused. Maybe Kei-nii didn’t tell him everything that was going on. I sighed softly, erasing my previous message before telling him.

_ I don’t know how much Keii-nii told you, but Asuka and I were in an accident a few months ago. We lost our parents in that crash and Asuka became blind. That’s why we’re living with Kei-nii, he’s now our guardian. _

Suga read over the message before looking at me with sad eyes while I went back to tying the furoshiki. I jumped when Suga gently place his hand on my shoulder. “This might not mean much but I’m sorry about your parents, I’m sure this has been very hard for you and your sister.”

I managed to calm down, knowing Suga was just trying to comfort me. I gave him a small smile of thanks which he returned before removing his hand. Maybe Keii-nii was right about them, that they’ll be able to help me get better.

Once I stuck my bento into my bag, Kei-nii returned. “I'm going to take Asuka to school. Make sure they’re finishing up with warm-ups by the time I get there.”

“No problem,” Suga grinned before turning to me. “Ready?” I gave a small nod. As ready as I’ll ever be.

I followed Suga out of the house and up toward the high school. I forgot how steep the hill was going toward the school. I glanced around, noticing not much has changed since I was last there.

“Have you ever been to the school before?” I glanced up at the older boy before me before nodding. “Was it because coach was on the team in his high school days?” I nod again. “That's awesome. You're grandfather talked a bit about you last year. Said you were a setter on your middle school team.” He beamed at me. “I’m one of the setters on the team, maybe you can show me some tips when you get the chance.”

I tilted my head to the side as I thought. Setting a few spikes would feel nice, plus give me some practice since I’m not going to be playing volleyball this year. But then again… I rubbed my left wrist before giving Suga a shrug, showing I would think about it.

“Take your time,” he chuckled as we got to the gym. “I’m in no rush.” As Suga opened the door, I took off my running shoes before slipping into the black and purple shoes I used when I played volleyball.

I looked around at the few members who were currently setting up. Hinata was talking to the tall black haired boy from last night, all I could really hear was something about not looking so scary. The boy with the olive colored hair and the blonde hair boy were quietly bringing out the carts of volleyballs when they spotted me.

Now that I got a better look at the two, I could properly see how tall he was. He was definitely around 190 cm but it was his skinny arms and frame that almost made him seem taller. His gold eyes stared at me in almost a judgie sort of way as he gave me a once-over. I dunno if I should be worried or not.

The second boy seemed more friendly than his companion. His brown eyes were wide with surprise as he looked me over. His tan cheeks have a slight blush on them, most likely since he knows I can see him staring, but are those… yes! He has freckles! How adorable!

I gave the two a small smile and waved a bit. The blonde boy gave me a nod but his friend's whole face went red as he looked away. Did I do something that caused him to get so flustered?

“Ah, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi,” Suga called to the two. “This is Miu-chan, she's going to be in your class so coach wanted me to introduce her to you. Miu-chan,” he turned his attention to me before gesturing to the tall blonde. “This Tsukishima Kei, and Yamaguchi Tadashi, they’re going to show you to class once we’re done with practice.

I gave a small nod before bowing to the two in greeting. Both boys looked a little confused by my silence but Suga quickly explained, “oh, Miu-chan is mute so she communicates with a whiteboard and sign language.”

“Oh!” Yamaguchi looked surprised but grinned, still blushing a bit. “It’s nice to meet you Miu-chan, let us know if you need any help with class.”

I nodded, quickly writing down _ I’m in your care _ before showing the boys. Tsukishima nodded before going to place the cart of volleyballs he had on one side of the court. Yamaguchi waved before quickly following his friend.

“Let me introduce you to the captain and our team manager,” Suga told me, placing his hand on my shoulder. Tense a bit but was able to calm down before allowing him to lead me toward the muscular boy from the other night and a very pretty girl.

The two were chatting but paused when they saw us approaching. The boy gave me a friendly smile as the girl gave me a small nod. “Guys, this is Miu-chan,” Suga introduced and I quickly bowed to the two.

“Nice to meet you Miu-chan,” the muscular boy greeted, giving me a friendly smile. “I’m Sawamura Daichi, you can just call me Daichi though, this Shimizu Kiyoko.”

“Nice to meet you,” Shimizu greeted, bowing her head. “Your cousin asked us to look out for your so if you need any help, just let any of us know.”

_ Thank you _ I wrote before showing them the board.

“You’re welcome,” Daichi grinned. “Are you going to stay for practice?”

I thought about it for a moment. I wouldn’t be doing much other than observing… but then again I was feeling anxious about the first day, it might be best to go somewhere else for a while.

Shimizu seemed to notice my uncertainty as she said, “once the guys are done changing, I can show you where the club room is.” she offered. “Or I can walk you to your classroom and you can get situated there.”

I paused before asking, _ Is there an art room here? _

“An art room?” Suga asked. I gave a small nod, blushing a bit as Shimizu smiled.

“We do have an art room, I don’t know if anyone is there at this moment but I can walk you there.” I nodded in agreement, giving her a small smile.

“Take your time,” Daichi told Shimizu before having the boys gather for warm-ups. I followed Shimizu out of the gym, switching into my runners before following her to the entrance of the school.

Once we found my shoe locker and I changed into the school shoes, she leads me further into the building. As we walked, Shimizu finally spoke and what she said sent shivers down my spine, “Coach told me what happened to you the last year… about the car accident and…” she paused as I felt sick to my stomach. She sighed softly, lightly placing a hand on my upper arm before telling me, “if you need any support, want to talk, or if any of the boys are bothering you just let me know.” I gave a small nod as she continued, “I know we just met, but I want to help you Miu-chan.”

I gave a small smile of appreciation as I tried to avoid the nagging feeling in the back of my head. What if she gets hurt trying to help me…? I know it’s an unrealistic thing to happen but it did happen before…

I swallowed the lump in my throat as we got to the art room. Shimizu politely knocked on the door before entering the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited to work on this. I get to test my abilities as a writer to write a mute character and one who is trying to heal after a traumatic event. I will probably stumble about but I want you guys to know I'm trying to step out of my comfort zone.
> 
> I might make some characters a little OCC, like I think Tsukki will be the main one but I'm going to stick as close as I can to their personalities.


End file.
